


Rose-Colored Die

by PotatoesBeSinnin



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: (I think...), (If it takes longer than three paragraphs to bone then it counts as a plot to me), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Platonic Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesBeSinnin/pseuds/PotatoesBeSinnin
Summary: A game of pick-up-lines ends with the manager locking himself in his office.His competitor/fwb(?), Cash, is pressured to get the strangely-meek King Dice back out.





	Rose-Colored Die

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a canon/OC affair with lots of fluff. It’s also my excuse to write Dice as a charismatic garbo man who secretly wants physical/verbal affection but actually receiving it makes him a red mess. Should be noted that the two have a history in this, but you don’t need to know that to enjoy my little self-indulgent fic.  
> Also if you’re curious what Cash looks like: https://twitter.com/obscurelandof/status/1117850007736995840?s=21)

Pirouletta is banging on the door to Dice’s office.

Mangosteen is slamming himself into said door to break it (it isn’t working).

Wheezy is having a laughing fit to himself.

And the Devil is losing his patience.

 

It’s an hour until the casino opens, and tonight’s supposed to be a biggy. This means big money and - most importantly - souls ripe for the picking. And the best man to swindle customers out of both won’t leave his office. Won’t even answer his lackeys’ pleas to come out. And he doesn’t even open the door to his boss.

 

Devil gets sick of Wheezy’s snortfest and squeezes his mouth shut. He’s tempted to hold that grip until the cigar passes out. No, maybe go beyond passing out. In his angry state he can very well kill whoever to relieve his anxious, angry mind.

 

But thankfully Wheezy’s life is spared.

 

From the end of the hallway comes Pip and Dot, accompanied by a familiar patron: a chubby, nervous, social wreck of a beckoning cat... or as others call him, “Cash”. He’s doing his usual stance: holding his hands together tightly, looking at the ground, with his tail frantically swinging about. It screams “guilty”.

 

“Caught the culprit, boss~” the couple happily announce.

 

To which the Devil hunches over Cash, growing in size and looking down at the nervous wreck. The cat was shaking long before the Devil’s transformation. His hat covered his eyes, but it couldn’t hide the fear written on his face.

 

“What did you do THIS TIME?” The Devil roars. Cash can’t get a single word out; just incoherent sounds and stutters. With no reply, the Devil lifts the cat by his suit collar until he’s hovering off the ground.

 

Finally the scaredy cat answers: “I-I-I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I-it was just a game! I-I-I didn’t mean no harm! Mister Wheezy said it wouldn’t!”

 

And now Wheezy’s on death row again.

 

The Devil keeps his grip on the cowering cat as his now pupil-less eyes are focused on the cigar. Wheezy gives an innocent smile, but to no avail. The monstrous beast is expecting an explanation, and fast.

 

———————————

 

“Yer jokin’, right? I’d win no problem.”

 

Dice’s confidence is almost blinding. But any sort of game would warrant that from him; especially a game of flirting. And against the meek maneki-neko? Cash might as well forfeit before they start!

 

“So um... what are your terms, Mister Wheezy?” asks the feline, which earned a big ‘ol grin from Wheezy.

 

“How’s ‘booooouuuut...” he thinks for a long while before giving a solid answer. “If Dicey wins, you two’s gotta make out in front of EVERYONE tonight! And if Dollar Boy lucks out? Then I wanta cut outta yer pay this week, boss. Dat sound fair?”

 

“H-HOW IS THAT FAIR!?” Cash’s cheeks were absolutely flushed. The manager wasn’t too bothered. Hell, he wanted to laugh at the cigar. Him losing to CASH!? A prime example of a shrieking violet? Oh, this was going to be too easy.

 

“Don’t see how it ain’t,” Dice leans in closely to Cash. “What, ya don’t want folks to hear those cute moans of yers~?”

 

And like that the game started in the manager’s favor.

 

Every line Cash threw out was slammed towards the ground. Dice knew just how to turn the cat’s white fur bright red. He didn’t even need to try; it was THAT easy. Wheezy just leaned back into his ashtray and enjoyed the show.

 

After a solid seven minutes of sweet nothings and failed flirtations, Cash was holding his face in his palms.

 

“No shame in forfeitin’.” Dice wrapped an arm around Cash’s shoulders, getting real close to his face. “C’mon, sugar... can’t keep this relationship in th’ dark. If it ain’t revealed with a bang, then some grifter’ll get info ‘n try to blackmail th’ boss. Not like it’ll work, but ‘cha get what I mean.”

 

Cash tried opening his mouth to say something. But he used up every line he knew. A majority of it from those cheapo pickup line books. Or romance movies. Or what others have said. He didn’t have a single original bone in his body. But Dice and Wheezy were waiting for something out of him.

 

In a meek, stuttering, quiet voice, he tried one last time to whoo his bedmate:

 

“I-if you don’t get that... that cute face o-o-out of the w-way... I’ll... um...”

 

The cigar spectator let out a snicker.

 

“No, that’s stupid...”

 

The cat gives in and Wheezy wheezes out a hearty chuckle.

 

Cash bets Dice is just smiling at him. Right now the manager’s probably gloating at himself, wearing a toothy grin and devilish green eyes. Bet he’s going to talk about how he’ll make him purr in front of every joe and jane, make him a blushing mess, even tease at getting down ‘n dirty right on the casino floors.

 

But Dice was quiet.

 

Unusually quiet.

 

It took a moment for Wheezy’s chucklefest to quiet down before both men faced the cubical manager.

 

Dice’s face was a bright pink.

 

That didn’t get to him, did it!? No, no way. Cash dismissed such a thought. He didn’t even finish his line. Maybe he’s getting sick? Could he? It isn’t winter, and Dice is a pretty healthy fella if you ignore his cigar and alcohol intake.

 

“A-are you okay?”

 

Cash’s innocent question made Dice back away from him. The flush in his cheeks wasn’t disappearing.

 

It took Wheezy no time to figure what got to him. But Cash was baffled. So baffled it just turned into denialism. The friendly feline convinced himself that maybe, just maybe, out-of-the-fucking-blue Dice caught a bug. I mean, it had to be, right? RIGHT?

 

Cash puts his paw on Dice’s forehead to check his temperature.

 

And then in an instant, Dice use his transportation portal to sink into the ground and vanish.

 

Cash was left even more confused, and Wheezy was close to hacking out a lung.

 

———————

 

The Devil leans on the wall, puffing on too many cigars with a certain sentient one under his foot.

 

Cash would’ve joined him if he wasn’t being so damn nice. He offers a cigar whenever the Devil asks and lights it up like that. He’s not even a smoker; he just carries them around for others’ convenience. He’s the reason for this mess and by god the Devil would loooove to make him cry for forgiveness. But he can’t.

 

He figured the one behind the problem can solve it.

 

The Devil takes all three cigars from his mouth and puffs out the smoke. Everyone starts hacking up from the cloud, the biggest victim being Cash. When the cloud finally subsides, the ruler of hell pulls the cat in so he’d stare him in the eye.

 

“Listen, bub,” the Devil says with a fake grin. “You got one hour. Get in there and bring my best man out. Don’t care how you do it. Just do it right.” He puts his claws close to Cash’s neck. “Or. Else.”

 

Before he can say a word, Pip and Dot start kicking his head until he finally walks over to Dice’s office. Pirouletta moves aside and commands Mangosteen to stop slamming his face into the doors. With a bit of hesitation, Cash knocks as gently as he can.

 

“D-Dice?” Cash speaks softly. “I-it’s me, Cash. Can I come in?”

 

It takes a few moments, but a clicking sound is heard as one of the doors opens.

 

Dice’s face is still bright pink. He’s hiding behind the other door, peeking out ever-so-slightly. The instant he sees his boss and lackeys, he tries slamming the door shut. But Cash manages to catch it and hold it open.

 

“J-just you and me! Not them. They’re just... worried about you...”

 

“Worried” and “Devil’ don’t mix, but the cat wasn’t going to let go. The manager knew how much of a worrywart Cash was. Even if he was told to keep his distance, he’d still wait by the sidelines to check on Dice.

 

Dice whispers a swear to himself as he lets Cash enter his office. And just as quickly as Cash enters, he closes the door shut.

 

It takes a while for Cash to adjust to the dark room. The only source of light is a small nightstand lamp, and that only illuminates the couch and coffee table. He can’t see where the desk, mini bar, fireplace... hell, the humongous book shelf Dice owned is barely visible! There’s just enough to gently highlight his large frame and Dice’s thin body.

 

The manager waits a good while before he’s damn sure nobody’s on the other side. He lets out a relieved sigh, which quickly disappears when he remembers Cash is here. Even in a poorly-lit room like this, the rosy-pink of his cheeks is visible.

 

“S-sit down.”

 

Cash obeys the order with Dice following from a far distance. The manager sits at the far end of the couch, resting his arm on the nightstand. Cash wants to gets closer, but for now he should keep his distance. He doesn’t want to make things worse.

 

“Soooooooooo... sorry boss forced ya in here.” The manager was looking away, placing his head on his hand as one of his legs starts to shake.

 

“I-it’s alright,” Cash assures him. “I mean, well, not for Mister Wheezy.”

 

Dice scoffs. “Fucker deserved it.”

 

“You umm...” the cat pauses before he continues. “Want to talk about earlier? I-if you want to, I mean...”

 

A long pause soon follows. The only thing audible in the room is the soft buzzing of the lamp.

 

He tries again, only to get cut off.

 

“Why’d ya hafta call me that?”

 

“Cute?”

 

Dice silently nods.

 

“W-well, it kind of slipped out.” Now Cash was getting flustered. “I-I-I was going to say... oh gosh, I was going to say “if you don’t get that cute face out of the way, I’ll fall in love with you again”. But I didn’t because... because it sounded stupid.”

 

He was expecting a chuckle, but his partner said nothing. Dice was still looking the other way.

 

Cash continued. “I know w-we agreed to keep this platonic... a-and if that’s what you want, I’m fine with that! So I’m sorry for what I said. It was... it was out of bounds for me...”

 

With no reply, the feline scoots slowly over to Dice. He hesitates a few times, though. He doesn’t want to get kicked out, and not just because death might be waiting for him. He genuinely wants to understand his partner. All he’s seen of him is a charismatic, witty, refined man whose always stood up for himself.

 

By the time the game was over, Cash felt like he was burning in hell with how hot his face got. That’s how talented Dice is! He can handle a busy casino night with ease. When clients were on the verge of fighting, he knocked them out before they could land a hit. And like hell he lets swindlers, conmen, cheaters, and any form of bastard walk away with winnings they didn’t deserve. He was everything Cash wasn’t.

 

... So to see his idol like this - and all because of him no less- was disheartening.

 

“I ain’t used to that.” Dice abruptly speaks, as Cash is just a few scoots away from him.

 

“To bein’ called those kinda things...” Dice continues, burying his cheek into his palm. “Like “bastard”? Used to it. “Handsome”? ‘Course, ‘specially by any idiot pullin’ a fast one. “Con man”? “Genius”? “Cheater”? “Dapper”? “Slut”? “Slick”? Too used to those words. Use ‘em on myself; proudly in fact!”

 

“But calling me “cute”... and comin’ from you, of all people? A limp noodle who couldn’t lie even if a gun was pointin’ at ‘cha? It was... weird...”

 

Dice finally faces Cash. His cheeks are still a rosy pink, but now paired with a look of embarrassment. He’s trying to keep eye contact on his partner, but it’s a challenge. Feels like he’s naked at a fun fair for all to laugh and ridicule him.

 

But Cash doesn’t do that.

 

He just lets out his paw and pats Dice on the head. He’s wearing a warm, comforting smile. It’s like the roles between the two have been reversed. Now HE’S the charmer and Dice is the meek blushing mess.

 

The sensation’s new to him. The gentleness of his partner’s hand... the soft warmth of his paw... it was nice.

 

The manager puts his free hand on Cash’s, moving it slightly to his cheek. He begins to lean into it. He takes his time to enjoy this rare comfort. His embarrassment is slowly fading away, and gets replaced with want.

 

Dice abruptly leaps onto Cash, kissing him.

 

The impact was enough to make the timid cat fall on his back. His idol lays on top of him, putting both hands on his cheeks. Dice tenderly smooches his lips, letting his tongue mingle with Cash’s. Cash lets his idol do what he pleases, holding him close and enjoying his partner’s moans.

 

Dice parts his lips from his partner’s.

 

“Hate what ya do ‘t me.” Dice begins panting.

 

Cash just rubs another paw on Dice’s cheek. “Show me how much you hate me... s-sweetheart.”

 

That sends Dice’s excitement to the moon.

 

He undos and pulls down Cash’s pants and boxers, taking both legs and spreading them apart. Now the feline was blushing with the same intensity as his idol. All he can do is cover his face in embarrassment.

 

He peeks only when he feels Dice’s tongue play with his cock. The manager takes his time to get Cash fully erect before he even thinks about sucking him off. He’s much slower than usual, taking everything in. The warmth of his partner’s penis, how it’s filling in his mouth nicely, the heavy breathing and sweet purrs emitting from Cash, savoring the taste of his adorable bedmate... this was ecstasy.

 

Dice lets out a moan when Cash pets him.

 

“Heehee... aren’t you precious?” The cat looks down into his partner’s eyes. “I-I like this other side to you... it *pant* it’s making me want you more.” Cash motions his head back, panting and gasping Dice’s name.

 

The manager releases his partner slowly, missing the warmth of Cash’s penis right as it exits. But he knows they can’t spend the whole night like this. But despite that, there’s a part of him that wants this to last forever. He wanted this passion and intimacy to be eternal. Everything is so gentle, so comforting... so warm.

 

“Is it okay if I-“

 

“P-please,” Cash answers before Dice could finish.

 

With that, Dice takes care to undress his bottom half neatly. He sets his things aside on the coffee table, not forgetting the small bottle of lube in his pocket.

 

“Your cock is so cute,” Cash comments as Dice prepares themselves.

 

Dice hates how much he liked that comment. Right now he can destroy the mood with a snarky quip. But no one’s around. He can let go of his more dastardly persona for now.

 

His penis lightly grazes Cash’s entryway. Dice looks at Cash with half-closed eyes and a nervous look. When his partner gives a warm grin back, he feels prompted to ask him:

 

“D-do ya mean everythin’ ya say?”

 

“Of course,” his partner kindly responds, petting at his cheek again. “I-I’m not upsetting you, am I? I can stop!”

 

He lays his face on top of his partner’s chest. “No, it’s fine. Just gotta get used to this.”

 

His head rises up when he feels Cash’s large arms wrap around his body. The manager finds himself squeezing back, tighter than he means to. He prods lightly on his partner’s entryway, just to feel the feline’s heart pound in anticipation.

 

Then in an instant he slides right in, making Cash yelp out a meow.

 

The two spend a good time just holding each other close. They can feel their chests rise and fall with each pant and moan. Dice is positioned just right that he can feel the rhythm of his partner’s heart mix with the vibrations of his purrs. And each thrust makes their body temperature rise in unison.

 

Dice’s hug becomes tighter the longer he plows into his partner. It’s causing a bit of an ache on Cash’s sides, but he isn’t too bothered. Dice isn’t trying to hide his more affectionate side anymore. He keeps calling out Cash’s name as he looks up at the giant feline. His moans are high-pitched, his head is entirely flushed in a rosy shade of pink, and he looks up longingly with emerald eyes.

 

Feeling himself about to finish, the manager takes Cash’s penis and starts stroking it. Cash still hangs onto him, but now he’s overloaded in pleasure. Getting fucked, jacked off, and all of it done by the man you admire? Combined with him acting so desperate and adorable? How can he not enjoy this?

 

But he gets too excited. So excited, his claws rise out and dig into Dice’s back. Not hard enough to scratch him, but just enough to leave marks on his coat.

 

“D-D-Dice...” Cash can barely catch his breath now. “I... I-I lo... I love... ahhhh... I loooove yoouuuu...”

 

Those words were enough to make King Dice climax on the spot.

 

He fills his partner up nicely, leaving his dick inside for a while just to feel his warm sperm swimming inside. He only slides out when he hears Cash’s signaling his orgasm. He takes him partner by the hand and lets his pink face be painted white. He takes his time savoring Cash’s cum before swallowing it.

 

The two, now completely drained of energy, just lay there on the couch. All that can be heard is their panting echoing in the small room.

 

Dice can feel his eyes getting heavy. He’s always had good stamina when it comes to sex, but something about this session is leaving him drained. Maybe he should call the night off. Nah, Devil will give him hell and send him straight down there. But he’s finding it difficult to get up.

 

There’s a wonderful comfort to Cash’s body heat mixing with his gentle purrs. His paw sits gently on the manager’s head. Been way too long since he’s felt any sort of peace like this. It was nice...

 

——————————

 

“Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!”

 

It’s a few minutes until the casino opens and Dice is cursing himself to the moon. Cash rushes about getting everything his partner needs: cologne to hide his sweat, a new jacket, and gloves that aren’t semen-stained.

 

It was a good thing Mangosteen came back to slam his head on the door, else the two would’ve overslept and Cash would be a cat kebob.

 

Dice continues to swear up a storm while his feline companion helps him get ready.

 

“If that fluffball gives me lip when I get out...” The manager puffs on a cigar furiously. Cash doesn’t say a word; only changes him out of his dirtier attire and makes sure he’s spick ‘n span.

 

Still won’t help him calm down. If Dice storms out there hot-headed, blood’s bound to spill. Not intentionally... but the feline’s knows how he gets in a bad mood.

 

He gives a few good sprays of cologne on his partner and straightens out his jacket. Man, he can rant all night at this rate.

 

The manager’s ramblings end abruptly.

 

Cash holds him close, hugging him gently and purring softly. He finds his head cooling down. All tension and frustrated in him melts away in his partner’s embrace.

 

“A-after work... you want to try that game again?” Dice can practically hear Cash smiling through those words. “I’ll go easy on you.”

 

The manager places his index on the cat’s lips.

 

He chuckles. “Dunno if ya want that. Wheezy won’t be there to stop me from choosin’ what’ll happen if I win.” His hands slide down to Cash’s behind, squeezing his pants tight enough to get the cat’s cheeks pink. “Who knows? That idea of coverin’ ya ‘n smooches and exposin’ that horny side of yours? Pretty inticin’.”

 

And again, things were going in the manager’s favor.


End file.
